Sam
Coverage thumb|left|236pxWhen Sam is first introduced in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, he is seen playing a portable console, excited about obtaining a grenade launcher upgrade. He is heard screaming when Chris blows up the yacht. Sam is the last to make it to shore, all the while protecting his handheld and manages to swallow a fish in the process. He is then shown in the confessional, where he states that he hopes not to be eliminated first and hopefully sixth or seventh at least, saying he wouldn't mind that. He then resumes playing video games immediately. During the race, Sam, along with Staci, are the last people to arrive, and is put on the Toxic Rats. Later, when Dakota is frightened by a mutant squirrel, she jumps into Sam's arms, and he smiles at her. During the challenge, Sam is used as the base for B's "human ladder" and compliments his idea of how to get the totem pole down. After losing the challenge, Sam (along with the rest of the team), becomes irritated by Staci's constant chatter. At the elimination ceremony, Sam is thrown the fifth marshmallow, which lands on his portable console. n Truth or Laser Shark, Sam is awakened by Scott running in through the door. Scott tells his team he was out kissing one of the female contestants when they ask which one, he says a gentleman never kisses and tells. Sam is confused by the statement and thinks Scott has kissed a man. At the beginning of the challenge, Sam's portable console and Dakota's cell phone were confiscated. When Dakota complains about not getting enough beauty sleep, Sam attempts to compliment her, but is scared upon seeing her eyes. Sam compliments Dakota again later while walking in the woods. However, he ends up talking about her nostrils which confuses her. He tries to bond with her over their mutual dependence on electronics, but fails in the process. In the first challenge of the episode, it is revealed that Sam farted on his first (and apparently only) date. Sam later tries to be excused from the challenge, saying he has already been embarrassed, but is denied. Sam seems to complete his part of the obstacle course challenge quickly, but struggles to hand off the rat to Dakota, having to do so after falling (and wiping off the rat). When Scott suggests his team vote out Dakota, Sam defends keeping her, despite her distraction caused by the paparazzi and costing them the challenge. Nonetheless, she is eliminated. In the confessional, he is upset about her departure, saying how he looked forward to making awkward passes at her all season while getting rejected the whole time. In Ice Ice Baby, Sam spits out Chef's gruel at breakfast, saying that he now knows why gruel rhymes with thumb|219pxcruel. Later, in the mountain climbing challenge, Sam gives up on climbing, but when Dawn finds a recorder in the pile of trash to help B, Sam says he has a high score in a recorder video game. Sam then deliberately plays bad music to distract the giant cockroach, allowing B to devise a plan on how to get up the mountain. In the second part of the challenge, Sam and Lightning are sent to capture the flag, even though Sam asked if someone with more 'leg-foot coordination' could go instead. When they reach a path of ice, Sam gets an idea and rides on his belly, exclaiming 'The thunder will arrive before the lightning! I'm thunder!' However, he slides into some cold water and gets turned into an ice cube. Later on, Scott uses him in his frozen state to melt the Rats' fort, letting the Maggots win the challenge. That night, Sam is in the bottom two with B. Before the results were announced, Dakota hang-glides in, and crashes into Sam, causing an pleasant reunion between the two. Ultimately, he is given the marshmallow, and B is eliminated from the competition. In Finders Creepers, Sam is pushed out of the way by Scott as they are running out of the cabin. He tries to greet Dakota, but she can't hear him because her ears are still damaged from the air horn. When Lightning is attacked by a mutant squid, Sam tells Scott a video game technique to use to save him. However, it doesn't work and Sam is attacked by the squid as well. After Lightning is captured by the spider, Sam is worried about him and Dawn and argues with Scott about whether to search for them or not. Later on, Sam states that Dakota's absence is making him more focused and starts to run faster. He runs over a land mine and is blown up. Afterwards, Sam is accidentally pushed into a grave full of kitchen grease by Scott. Dakota comes along to dump more grease in the grave, and Sam is attacked by giant maggots. Dakota feels bad for him, but leaves anyway. After the Mutant Maggots leave the graveyard, Sam calls Scott over. He tries to warn Scott that the coffin will spring up when the key is used on it, but Scott doesn't listen and gets hit by it. Sam looks amused as he states that he tried to warn him. As Sam and Scott are walking by Anne Maria, she trips them and the spider wraps them in webbing. Despite Scott telling him to give up, Sam continues to try and win the challenge. He wins the challenge for their team, due to Brick losing all of his teammates. thumb|left|226pxIn Backstabbers Ahoy!, Sam, along with the other Rat males, is awakened by Brick's alarm clock. He complains about the noise in the confessional, before going back to playing his game. He was present when Lightning's protein went missing later. In the first part of the challenge, Sam is given the task of pumping air down to Brick, but after he couldn't do it fast enough, Lightning took over. During the second portion of the challenge, Sam, along with Brick and Dawn, are the water-skiers for their team. That is, until Jo shoots Lightning in the back, with one of the seagulls, thus forcing Sam to drive the boat. As they approach the final mine, Scott shoots Sam with a seagull, rendering him unconscious, causing the Rats to lose the challenge. Later, Sam was shown with Scott discussing who to vote out, when Scott framed Dawn for stealing the contestants most prized possessions. Unlike the other contestants, Sam does not seem angry at Dawn, as when Scott threatens her, Sam looks at her with a sad, almost sympathetic look. At the elimination ceremony, he is given the second marshmallow of the night.thumb|236px In Runaway Model, Sam attempts to join in on his team's circle of trust, but is quickly rejected after Scott points out his "circus thumb." Sam defends himself by saying that's what you get when you have ten years of gaming experience and then adds that he has cat-like reflexes. Sam attempts to prove this by removing cheese quickly from a mouse trap, which he does, but quickly stumbles backwards and falls into all the other mice traps he had set up. During the fashion challenge, the Toxic Rats attempt to catch Sasquatchanakwa with Brick's duffel bag, which contains army boots, jockstraps, and vests. Sam is against this idea and says that they need chic, sophisticated, and coordinated looks. Sam then goes to Dakota for fashion advice and she tells him a secret: stripes. The Rats use Brick's duffel bag trick to dress Sasquatchanakwa up in stripes, but lose the fashion part of the challenge after they use horizontal stripes and not vertical stripes. When the Rats travel to Boney Island, Sam begins suffering from video game withdrawal and begins to see random objects (such as ducks) digitalized, just like a video game. After Brick, Lightning, and Scott fail to save Lindsay from Sasquatchanakwa, Sam uses his team's "last life" to climb up the scaffolding, avoiding the barrels Sasquatchanakwa is throwing, and attempts to rescue Lindsay, but quickly gets thrown off the scaffolding by the much larger and stronger Sasquatchanakwa. A while later, Jo is able to save Lindsay from Sasquatchanakwa, winning the challenge for the Mutant Maggots. At the Rat's Campfire Ceremony, Sam is in the bottom two with Brick and receives the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom, signifying his elimination. Brick salutes Sam as he leaves, and Sam returns the gesture. As Sam is about to take the Hurl of Shame, Dakota runs up to him and gives him her number, which quickly ends up back in her hands after Sam is catapulted off the island and he drops it by mistake. In The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, Sam is brought back to the island and is trapped underground with Gwen, for the second part of the challenge as an incentive to complete it. He is eventually rescued by Dakota (who is now mutated into a gigantic mutant monster). However, he does not seem to mind her new form thinking she is even cooler than before. At the elimination ceremony, Sam compliments Dakota's new appearance, and the two begin to make out, disgusting the Mutant Maggots. They continue to make out, even after Dakota is eliminated from the competition, and as they take the Hurl of Shame together. thumb|left|175pxSam returns for the finale in Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown, where he reluctantly supports Lightning, after being forced to by Chris. Although, as the episode progresses, Sam begins to root for Cameron after believing him to be the underdog. When the mutant animals attack the cast, Sam is crushed between the Mutant Turtle's legs, while Dakota tries to save him. He is later ecstatic when Cameron wins. At the end of the episode, Cameron (in his ending) decides to spend the money on all the other contestants, exciting Sam, who plans to buy the world's largest television, and every video game known to man. He then leaves the island along with the other contestants and Chef, while Chris gets arrested. In Lightning's ending, he was disappointed that he won and not Cameron. Total Drama All-Stars thumb|215pxn Heroes vs. Villains, Sam is introduced like the other contestants by being thrown off a helicopter. He is visibly disappointed when Chris says there is no more waste on the island as he wanted to be a mutant just like his girlfriend, and shows a picture of her while talking. Sam is then placed on the Heroic Hamsters along with Courtney, Sierra, Mike, Zoey, Lindsay, and Cameron. While on their way to the giant cliff, Sam talks to Sierra, wondering what she has been doing lately. Sierra answers by talking about Cody, her disqualification, and reason for returning to the island. In the challenge, Sam jumps in with Heather, but is attacked by the sharks. He tries to unlock the door to the McLean Spa Hotel, but is unsuccessful. Sam's team eventually loses to the Villainous Vultures after Alejandro chooses the correct key. At the Campfire Ceremony, Sam receives a marshmallow and is safe from elimination. After Lindsay is eliminated, he and the rest of the team watch her take the Flush of Shame as toilet water douses them which he responds to in disgust. While sleeping, Sam gets bitten by a mosquito in the beginning of Evil Dread. This leaves Sam very lightheaded because of the blood loss and he is barely able to dig during the challenge. He also triggers many booby traps; one hits him in the groin, and another throws him into the lake where he gets stung by jellyfish. Despite his lack of participation, Sam's team wins and he volunteers to go to Boney Island for exile. thumb|left|195pxIn Saving Private Leechball, Sam realizes that going to Boney Island was a bad idea, as he is attacked by several bears and starves the whole night. When he returns the next morning, his teammates (sans Courtney) give him food taken from the hotel. Still injured and tired, Mike and Sierra carry Sam and hide him in a cave so he can rest, with Courtney volunteering to take care of him. When Jo finds them, Courtney uses him as a human shield to protect herself. That night, Sam is depressed after discovering that his gaming console was mysteriously broken by someone. Unknown to him and his team, the culprit was actually Mike's evil personality, Mal. thumb|220pxIn Food Fright, Sam and the Hamsters hold a party to welcome Duncan into their team. During the challenge, Sam is filled with the motivation to win, and has Zoey switch places so that he can compete against Alejandro. When Alejandro insults him, calling him "Game-child", Sam gains a sudden boost in adrenaline and finishes the course first, winning for the Heroic Hamsters. As he taunts the Villainous Vultures for their loss, Chris overrules the Hamsters' victory and orders Sam to empty his pockets. Much to his team's surprise, Sam is revealed to have hid some pancake pieces from the challenge in his shorts, afraid that he might be exiled again. Because the Heroic Hamsters did not complete the challenge, the Vultures are declared the winners and Sam is eliminated. As Sam takes the Flush of Shame, the giant toilet suffers plumbing problems and he is not completely flushed until Chef Hatchet unclogs him with a giant plunger. In the exclusive clip, Sam ends up in the sewers and begins to suffer from video game withdrawal again, seeing the entire area around him as if he is in a video game. In The Final Wreck-ening, Sam appears in one of the balloons along with the other eliminated contestants. However, he floats away with the others before an intern can get him down. Trivia Gallery Sam (Total Drama Online).png Tdri sam 174x252.png Sam Countdown.jpg ''' Total Drama: Revenge of the Island' Theme Song (17).png|Sam in the Opening Secuences. Samarrived.png|Sam arrives at Camp Wawanakwa, playing a video game on his portable console. Samfirstconfesional.png|Sam's first confessional. 640px-Wannaupsetthebunnies.png|Sam and Lightning make fun of the camp's wildlife. Wowamutantsquirrel.png|Sam finds the mutant squirrel cool. TDRI - HD1.png|Sam is member of the Toxic Rats. Dakotaendinsamarms.png|Dakota, in Sam's arms. ThankyouB.png|Sam canses Staci. Glaring.png|Sam glares at Staci along with the rest of his team. Sam get hismarshamaloow.png|Sam receives a marshmallow while he plays his video game. Wikia2.jpg|Sam is scared when Dakota shows him the bags under her eyes. Truth or Laser Shark (12).png|The Rats laugh at Sam's embarrassing secret. 20120614211306!Sam ank dakota.png|Dakota can't think of a compliment for Sam. Truth3.png|Sam versus Mike. Bouncy sam.png|Sam during the challenge. Samm.JPG|Sam eats Chef's disgusting food in the mess hall. Iceicebaby17.PNG|Sam spits out his food. Iceiceaby36.PNG|Sam playing music... Iceicebaby36.PNG|...which the giant mutant beetle hates. Iceicebaby21.PNG|Sam is disappointed with their fort. Iceicebaby5.PNG|Sam gets stuck in an ice block. ROTI03-19.png|Sam and Dakota run into each other again. B may talk.png|Sam is shocked when he sees that B may talk. Finders Creepers (6).png|Sam yells in Dakota's ear. Finders Creepers (22).png|Scott slaps Sam. Finders Creepers (28).png|Sam and Scott are webbed by the spider. Backstabbers Ahoy (2).png|Brick's alarm clock wakes up Scott and Sam, his new teammates. Backstabbers Ahoy (3).png|Lightning falls on top of Sam and Scott. Backstabbers Ahoy (15).png|Lightning realizes that his protein powder has been stolen. Surfers.png|Dawn, Sam and Brick waterski for the rats. Sam and scott.png|When it moves again, Sam replaced Lightning as the driver. Backstabbers Ahoy (44).png|Sam gets shot in the back with a seagull by Scott. Sam hit.png|causing their team to lose. Samworthit.png|Sam insists that he has "catlike reflexes". Runaway Model (33).png|Sam asks Dakota for fashion advice. Runaway Model (34).png|Dakota tells Sam the new fashion trend... Runaway Model (35).png|... which is, apparently, a secret stripes. Runaway Model (59).png|Suffering from game withdrawal, Sam begins acting. Samhammer.png|Sam uses a hammer as a weapon. Samlosing.PNG|Sam losing power. Runaway Model (64).png|Sasquatchanakwa effortlessly grabs Sam by the head... Samthin.png|... and throws him out of the rock. Game over.png|-Game over- Brick. Potato sam.png|Sasquatchanakwa lands on Sam. Runaway Model (70).png|After Lightning and Scott receive marshmallows, Brick and Sam are the bottom two of the night. Runaway Model (71).png|Sam receives the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom. Runaway Model (75).png|Just as Sam is about to take the Hurl of Shame. Sam gets dakotas number.png|Sam states that he has won the heart of the girl of his dreams. The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean (43).png|with recently-eliminated contestant Sam. The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean (55).png|only to save Sam. Samanddakotaziodcute.png|Dakota and Sam embrace. The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean (57).png|Dakota and Sam's first kiss... The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean (60).png|...just before being catapulted off the island. Sam and Dakotazoid.png|Dakota prepares for her wrestling match, with Sam complimenting her. Samyk.png|Sam returns for the finale in Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown, BVB18.PNG|Dakota saving Sam from a giant mutant turtle. ' Total Drama All-Stars''' Samboet.png|Sam is introduced. Sam and Cam.png|Sam collapses on Cameron. TDAS Sam.png|Sam talking to Sierra. StalkerChattingGamer.png Cantcontinue.png|Sam in the carriage. HVV Flush of Shame - 2.png|Sam reaction to the Flush of Shame. Sam mojado.png|Sam and his team are splashed by the Flush of Shame. Tdastrailer12.png|A mosquito feeding on Sam. Sam lean on Cam.png|A woozy Sam leans on Cameron. Tralier12.png|Sam being attacked by crabs. AttackedByCrabs.png|Sam is attacked by crabs after falling in the moat. Where is sam's jellyfish pizza.png|Sam gets stung by jellyfish. Image-DA73 5282FB12.jpg|Sam lies on the beach. Last piece.png|Mike and Zoey find the last piece thanks to Sam. Poor sam.png|Mike, Zoey, and Sam cheer for their team. Omglolpee.png|Sam talking about the jellyfish bites. Samvolunters.png|Sam volunteers for Boney Island exile. Exile sam.png|Sam is put on exile and leaves on the Boat of Losers. Samboney.png|Sam's night on Boney Island doesn't go well. Sam returns.png|Sam is back from exile on Boney Island. Sam gets breakfast.png|Sam's team, excluding Courtney, feed him breakfast. Samhelpcute.png|Sierra and Mike helping Sam. Courtney volunteers to look after Sam.png|Courtney volunteers to look after Sam. Wow!.png|impress her teammates. Hidebehindsam.png|Courtney using Sam as a human shield. Peanutgalleryheroe.png|Zoey tries to comfort Sam about his broken GameGuy. Sam Cheers Sierra Up.png|Sam tells Sierra to picture Cody in her mind. 4.43.png|Zoey tags Sam into the final part of the challenge. Sam TDAS Rank.png|While Sam was eating the pancakes, he didn't notice he ate a beehive. 4.44.png|Sam finishes his team's pancake. 4.45.png|"It's not game child, it's game MAN!" - Sam AlVSSam.png|Sam catches up to Alejandro. Sam vs Alejandro.png|Sam vs. Alejandro in the Salad Spinner. FoodFrightAleSam.png|Alejandro tries to stop Sam from winning. Sam burps.png|Sam belches after finishing the course. 4.49.png|Sam empties his pockets, revealing that he hid pieces of the pancake. Sam Eliminated.png|Sam is voted off from his team. SamFlushed.png|Because of his cheating, Sam is voted out and takes the Flush of Shame. Sam Exclusive.jpg|Sam finds himself to be in the sewer system. Categoría:Males Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Categoría:Toxic Rats Categoría:Total Drama All Stars Contestants Categoría:Heroic Hamsters